The invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a torque, conducted through a rotatable machine element, by means of two parts which are connected with this machine element at an axial and/or radial distance. When a torque is conducted through the machine element, the two parts rotate in relation to each other, where the relative rotation between these two parts, which takes place in a peripheral direction, is translated by means of a plurality of resiliently hinged levers distributed over the periphery into an amplified axial movement of a transmitter ring. This axial movement is measured as the value for the transmitted torque. The levers are fork-shaped and hinged by the two tines of the fork on one or the other rotatable part, while the fork handle is hinged on the transmitter ring.